Runas
Las Runas son un tipo de habilidad que se pueden usar en batalla. en la barra de habilidades que aparece cuando se entra en una batalla existen dos ranuras ala derecha estas dos son los lugares donde van las runas que elija el jugador, para activarlas solo se necesita usar los botones "Z" y "X". Sistema De Runas El sistema de runas se desbloquea cuando el jugador alcanza el nivel 35. Cada clase tiene acceso a 8 runas. De estas solo 6 están disponibles para todas las cases: Brutality, Blood, Heal, Chaos, Amnesia, Rage and Mire Rune son las disponibles para cualquier clase. ademas cada clase tiene acceso a 2 runas especificas las cuales son: *Caballero Purge, Purification *Mago: Purge, Guardian *Arquero: Guardian, Purification Runestones Después de haber aprendido alguna runa, esta se puede subir de nivel usando Runestones. There are two types of Runestones, type specific (such as Brutality, Blood, Heal etc.) and generic. Type specific Runestones are needed to gain access to a rune for the first time. *Chaos, Amnesia y Rage pueden ser obtenidas mediante la compra de un Ancient Rune Pack en la Mystery Shop o cambiando por runestones durante un evento. Estas tambien pueden ser encontradas en las dimensiones cuando se ofrece dentro de un Dimensional Merchants. *Purge, Purification y Guardian al igual que las anterirore estas se consiguen comprando un Holy Rune Pack en la Mystery Shop o cambiando runas en el mismo evento que las anteriores. este paquete de runas viene en 3 versiones diferentes una para cada clase: Holy Rune Pack (Caballero) otorga las runas Purge o Purification, Holy Rune Pack (Arquero) otorga la runa Guardian o Purification y el Holy Rune Pack (Mago) otorga las runas Guardian o Purge. *Brutality, Healing y Blood pueden ser adquiridas en el evento intercambiando runas, anteriormente se podian conseguir con el Victory Chest al ganar en Tank Trials. *Mire puede ser obtenida en las ofertas que dan los Dimensional Merchants de las dimensiones por 160 Balens. Es necesario usar Runestones para aumentar el nivel de las Runas. Cada Runestone aumenta 50 EXP cada una y pueden ser obtenidas como recompensa del evento Tank Trials, en el evento semanal Jewel Hunt, comprándolas en la League Shop y en la Glory Shop, tambien pueden ser otorgadas como recompensas raras en los cofres de Tower of Kings, dentro de los Marriage Chests y como recompensa dentro de Dimensional War. Rune level El tiempo de enfriamiento de una runa depende de su nivel. el numero de veces que se puede usar también depende del nivel que esta tenga pero es diferente para cada runa. Tabla De EXP para cada runa Untos de experiencia minima que necesita cada runa y el numero minimo de runestones que se necesitan para llegar a ese nivel. *r es para abreviar Runestones. *mr es para abreviar Mystery Runestone. Runas Brutality Rune * Aumenta el daño que hace el jugador, por dos 2 turnos. Blood Rune * Causa que un enemigo aleatoria tenga una hemorragia y pierda HP. Healing Rune * Recupera imediatamente el HP Guardian Rune *Reduce el daño recibido, los últimos 2 turnos Purge Rune * Elimina los Buff positivo del enemigo. Purification Rune * Elimina Buffs negativos de los jugadores aliados. Rage Rune * Recupera Furia(rage) Chaos Rune * Infringe daño a un enemigo al azar (ataca a los jugadores primero). El objetivo del ataque tiene una oportunidad de golpear a sus aliados como efecto secundario. El efecto no sirve en grupos de monstruos enemigos. Amnesia Rune * Infringe daño a un objetivo al azar (ataca primero a los jugadores). oportunidad del prevenir que el jugador pueda usar Skills (incluyendo el Holy Seal y las Runas). El efecto no funciona si el objetivo son monstruos. Mire Rune * Infringe daño a un objetivo al azar, oportunidad de reducir el tiempo de usar skills en 100% (funciona en jugadores y monstruos). Runes por Clases Runes3.jpg|Rune Window Archer Runes2.jpg|Rune Window Mage Runes1.jpg|Rune Window Knight Runas Avanzadas Con el parche 3.1, los jugadores que han alcanzado el nivel 80 y completado la misión de Class Advancement pueden aumentar 8 niveles mas, a las runas de los 10 niveles normales, después de esto las runas cambiaran su nombre a Advance Runes. para poder cambiar las runas normales a una avanzada es necesario primero que estas sean nivel 10 y después hacer click en el botón "Advance" que aparecerá debajo del icono de la runa, para seguir con el proceso, se requieren 10 Mystery Runestones estas solo pueden ser conseguidas comprandolas en la League Shop por 20 League Insignias cada una, intercambiándolas en el evento Rune Exchange events, o como premio por encender alguna fogata en los eventos Campfire de los amigos que se tengan. Una advance rune tiene 8 niveles por subir. para esto solo se permite usar las Mystery Runestones. Hasta el momento solo se conocen 4 Advance Runes que son: Advanced Brutality Rune, Advanced Blood Rune, Advanced Healing Rune and Advanced Guardian Rune. Advanced Brutality Rune Advanced Blood Rune Advanced Healing Rune Advanced Guardian Rune